


Little habits

by Sephiratale



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Companion Lavellan, Flowers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephiratale/pseuds/Sephiratale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning is a perfect moment for Inquisitor Uriell Trevelyan to learn more about the Dalish Tiael Lavellan. (AU where Lavellan is a companion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uriellactaea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uriellactaea/gifts).



> First one-shot with Uriell Trevelyan and Tiael Lavellan, because I love Uriell, she is an amazing Inquisitor (and her creator is an amazing cute person)

The dawn had risen enough to illuminate the tent. Uriell stood as well as she could and searched her bag. The night had been quiet, except for the sounds of wild animals, and she enjoyed a good sleep. The Inquisition camp  remained silent. So, she sat on her sleeping bag once she found her hairbrush, then she slowly began to take care of her long, blond hair, getting lost in her thoughts. 

 

The day before had been rough, they’d fought red templars, demons, and she closed two rifts in the Hinterlands. She knew the day to come would certainly not be better, brushing her hair allowed a quiet moment before the storm. Once she would leave the tent, however, that would change.

 

“How do you tame your hair so easily?” a feminine voice asked from behind her. 

 

Uriell turned to face the Dalish woman with whom she shared the tent: Tiael Lavellan. The Inquisition had saved her and her clan from certain slaughter at the hands of  the mages’ mercenaries and the templars who wanted to steal what they could. Surprising everyone, including the Inquisitor, Tiael had decided to join the Inquisition, leaving her clan. Her arrival provoked some remarks from Sera, whose actions clearly displayed her displeasure and distrust of such an elfy elf. Fortunately, they were both ignoring each other for the moment, especially since Tiael did not understand a joke from the blond rogue. As she had always been with her clan, she often had strange reactions or questions, just like now.

 

“What do you mean?” Uriell asked in return. 

 

The Dalish did not answer immediately. Instead, she untied her long, wavy, dark, red hair, fighting a bit to catch the tie. Seeing her hair untied, Uriell better understood  her question, it was a mess of wild curls. 

 

“Well, in the morning I use this special hairbrush. It slides better in hair like ours,” the blond woman explained. 

 

“The shemlen have special brushes depending on your hair?” 

 

“Not everyone, but in the nobility it is quite common. Back to my explanation, before sleeping I put on the secret oil of my grandmother. Don’t ask me for the recipe, I don’t have the right to give it to you,” she added with a little laugh. 

 

She saw the elf’s brow furrowing with interest, Tiael was very curious about how the shemlen lived. 

 

“If you want, when we are back at Skyhold, I can give you a brush to try.” Uriell proposed. 

 

“Why not. Tell me, do you care about your hair even during wartime?” 

 

“No, it’s just … for once I have the time to brush it. It’s a way to remind me home, I guess.” 

 

“ _ Arla _ … I see what you mean,” Tiael sighed, resting her head on her knees. 

 

Her strange red-blue eyes suddenly went a bit vague as she remembered her home, her clan. 

 

Uriell finished brushing her hair, not really knowing how to react with Tiael. She let a moment pass, wondering what she could do or say. Tiael closed her eyes, but Uriell could tell she was not asleep by the way her eyelids fluttered. She decided it was the time to break the ice between them. 

 

“Tell me, only if you want of course, how is it to be here? With the Inquisition?” 

 

“Hard, I’m not really familiar with the shemlen and their culture,” the Dalish admitted. “I knew things from what I heard inside the clan, but not everything is right.”

 

“But you chose to come,” Uriell noticed. 

 

“Yes, because I wanted to act. You are fighting for all of us, at least I could try to do something to help you.” 

 

“From what I know, not many Dalish are open-minded like you.” 

 

Tiael let a little laugh escape. 

 

“Indeed, my keeper always told me I was too curious about everything for my own good. I suppose that’s why she agreed to let me leave, and because she knew I needed to discover something else … like how to brush wavy hair,” she said with a sarcastic smile. 

 

“Well, maybe I can show something more useful or interesting for you once. And I’m very curious about what you can teach me.” 

 

“I can teach you how to catch and empty a rabbit,” Tiael suggested watching her reaction. 

 

“Honestly, I’d preferred to let you do this,” the Inquisitor confessed with a hint of disgust. 

 

“A warrior like you is afraid of rabbits?” she wondered with amusement.

 

“No … but … I know it can seem strange as I kill people, but emptying an animal repulses me.” 

 

“While you will have nice hair, I will have a full stomach.” 

 

Her statement was deeply serious, but she tried not to laugh at the surprised face the warrior made. 

 

“I was joking, I will allow you to eat, don’t worry.” 

 

“I am not worried! I am glad to hear you teasing, Tiael. I was afraid you were not at ease with us.” 

 

“I am a hunter, I observe first and then …” 

 

She had a false cruel smile on her face, Uriell shook her head to hide her own smile. 

 

The Inquisitor was sincerely glad to see her companion relaxed a bit and showing another side of her personality, not always the quiet and observing Dalish. She hoped Tiael would also open to the other members of their party. 

 

Speaking of them, Dorian’s shadow appeared in front of their tent and they heard him yawning. They both tied their hair at the same time and shared a look of amusement. Standing up smoothly, Tiael bowed and made a gesture to let the Inquisitor exit first. 

 

Uriell blinked, surprised by a sunray. The camp had began its usual morning agitation, people prepared food and drink while others were discussed the schedule and planned  the day. 

 

“Good morning, Inquisitor,” the Tevinter mumbled between two yawns. 

 

“Good morning, Dorian. Hard night?” 

 

“Between the Iron Bull’s snores and Sera speaking in her sleep, yes. I hope they haven’t bothered your sleep. Good morning, Tiael.” 

 

“I wish you a good morning too, Dorian Pavus.” 

 

“Dorian will suffice for you,” he said with a charming smile. “Come, I’ve heard some refugees have brought food to thank us for our help.” 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Uriell left the war room with a sigh, she and her companions had returned to Skyhold a few days earlier and she had not yet found a moment to rest, too many things needed her attention. But finally, she saw the chance to escape her responsibilities and breathe. 

 

She went to the garden, curious to see if it had changed during her travels. She opened the door, and she stopped. Flowers bloomed in bright shades of red and purple, offering a completely new perspective of the place. Red roses climbed around arches, purple fleur-de-lis decorated the corners of the garden. She walked along the alley, greeting people as she went, smelling the new delicate scent exuding from the garden. All the flowers and theirs scents, it was so peaceful. She stopped when she saw a familiar elven silhouette sitting in the grass. A flower crown in her hands, Tiael was so focused on her work she did not notice Uriell approach. 

 

“So, this is where you hide?” Uriell asked, squatting next to her. 

 

“I don’t hide,” the elf answered, still focused on her crown.

 

“It’s a figure of speech.” 

 

“Oh, I see. I’m here because I need to keep my hands busy and be in a quiet place,” she explained. 

 

“Does my presence bother you?” 

 

“No! Not at all!” The words left her mouth quickly, as she was afraid to have said something wrong. Uriell smiled to reassure her. “You can sit and stay if you want … and we can talk too,” Tiael proposed. 

 

The Inquisitor accepted her offer and remained in silence. She watched her progress with the crown, her fingers working fast and with expertise to tie the flowers and herbs together. Tiael’s delicate gestures left the plants undamaged, pristine. She furrowed her eyebrows, uncertain of the sturdiness of the creation. Then she mumbled something in Dalish, turning the crown in her hands. 

 

“Why a flower crown?” Uriell asked with genuine curiosity. 

 

The elf tilted her head, searching for words. 

 

“It’s like brushing your hair with a special brush. Useless, but it reminds home. Oh, by the way, thank you for the hairbrush. It helps a bit.” 

 

“Not so useless then,” Uriell remarked with a smile. “But I can bet flower crowns are not useless, too.” 

 

“We use them for celebration and their meaning depends upon the person who wears them.” 

 

“If you have to make one for me, what flowers and plants will you use?”

 

“I would put blood lotus, as you are a warrior. Royal elfroot because you have in high rank with the Inquisition and it bespeaks your nobility. And I would add dawn lotus to match your hair. Unfortunately, we have none of these here,” she concluded with a sigh. 

 

“Maybe I should send some missions to find them,” Uriell suggested, a hand under her chin. 

 

The elf titled her head once more, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“A joke?” she guessed. 

 

“Yes. I’m not sure it’s a good idea to send people on a mission for a flower crown,” Uriell laughed. 

 

“It would be normal for my clan to do so before a feast.” 

 

She inspected her crown, biting her lips together. 

 

“What will I do with it, now?” 

 

“You should give it to Cole, I’m sure he will like it,” Uriell recommended. 

 

“Good idea!” 

 

Tiael jumped on her feet, Uriell decided to go with her as she was really curious about Cole’s reaction. 

  
For the rest of the day, Cole wandered in Skyhold with the flower crown on his hat.


End file.
